1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harmonica holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new harmonica holding device for holding a plurality of harmonicas on a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of harmonica holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, harmonica holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art harmonica holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,081; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,686; U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,249; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,905; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new harmonica holding device. The inventive device includes a neck member having an arcuate portion and a pair of spaced apart elongate arms extending from the arcuate portion. Extending from the terminal end of each arm of the neck members is a rod. Mounted to each one of the rods is a mount member having a center and a plurality of spokes radially extending outwards the from the center. Each of the spokes of each mount member has a clip member which is adapted for holding an end of a harmonica.
In these respects, the harmonica holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of harmonicas on a user.